


Hi, my friend likes you

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 20 (Shotaro Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Shotaro tiene un crush con un chico de la clase 3-3 que es todo sonrisas para todo el mundo y que hace que el corazón de Shotaro lata muy fuerte dentro de su pecho.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro
Series: NCT Drabbles 20 (Shotaro Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984114
Kudos: 11





	Hi, my friend likes you

**Author's Note:**

> Hace menos de un mes que sé que existe Shotaro, pero ya se ha ganado mi corazón por completo, así que, tenía que escribir algo tontísimo y cuchi de él.

Shotaro suspira. No sabe cuántas veces ha suspirado en lo que va de hora del almuerzo, pero por la cara que pone SungChan al escucharlo, siente que lo ha hecho demasiadas y que su amigo está a punto de mandarlo a la mierda. Es como un sexto sentido que tiene, darse cuenta de cuándo debe parar de hacer algo que al menor le molesta, porque de buenas es el mejor amigo del mundo, pero de malas es el peor bicho con el que quisieras cruzarte nunca jamás. Y Shotaro no tiene ánimos de tratar con el bicho malo en ese momento, menos cuando en el comedor, tan solo a una mesa de distancia, se encuentra la persona por la cual está suspirando desde que se sentó a comer hace un buen rato.

Guapísimo, con el pelo recién teñido de rubio platino, con una sonrisa que en otras épocas seguro que habría hecho caer imperios y unos ojos en los cuales hay brillantes galaxias, su _crush_ está sentado con sus amigos, justo frente a él, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia… y Shotaro no puede dejar de mirarlo y de suspirar porque es la persona más preciosa y encantadora que ha visto nunca. Se llama Na JaeMin y tiene su misma edad, pero está en la clase 3-3 y Shotaro en la 3-2, así que no han hablado nunca, no han tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero desde que Shotaro se mudó a Corea desde su Japón natal a inicios de aquel año, es la única persona por la que el corazón del chico ha latido demasiado rápido en su pecho. Quizás es un poco idiota por tener un _crush_ en alguien que ni siquiera lo conoces, pero la última vez que lo miró en el diccionario urbano, la definición no ponía nada sobre que tu _crush_ debía conocerte para poder tener dicho _crush_.

—¿Por qué suspiras esta vez? —le pregunta SungChan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y provocando que deje de mirar a JaeMin para mirarlo a él.

—Por nada —replica, pero lo delata la mirada, que vuelve a posarse en JaeMin irremediablemente. Los ojos de SungChan siguen la trayectoria de los suyos y después gira su cabeza, dándose cuenta de a quién está mirando.

—Ah —dice—. Tu _crush_.

Lo dice desganado, casi hastiado y Shotaro sabe perfectamente que es su culpa aquella reacción porque desde que comenzó el curso, le ha estado dando la tabarra con JaeMin. Primero porque lo vio en uno de los pasillos y se quedó totalmente prendado de él, pero iba sin su chaqueta del uniforme y, por lo tanto, no pudo saber el nombre del chico y, sin el nombre, no podía saber nada más de él. Montaron toda una agencia de inteligencia para encontrarlo y SungChan lo ayudó sin quejarse porque en el momento le pareció divertido ayudarlo, suponía que como parte de aquella ayuda que le estaba prestando su nuevo vecino para que se adaptara a su nuevo lugar de residencia. No obstante, a medida que fueron pasando los meses, sin absolutamente ningún avance por parte de Shotaro, aparte de observar a su _crush_ desde la distancia, han provocado que el inicial divertimento se hubiera convertido en algo que le causaba pesadez.

—Lo siento —murmura Shotaro—. Es que no puedo dejar de mirarlo y es demasiado precioso.

—¿Y por qué no le pides salir? —le pregunta.

SungChan le ha hecho aquella pregunta en más de una y en más de dos ocasiones y Shotaro siempre le dice lo mismo “no estoy preparado todavía”. Pero el curso está a punto de finalizar, ya llevan más de la mitad del segundo semestre y ese año ellos terminan pronto porque tienen que hacer el SAT, así que, a Shotaro no le quedan muchas oportunidades para poder acercarse a su _crush_ antes de que, posiblemente, no vuelvan a verse en toda su vida. Y, sin embargo, no es capaz de reunir el coraje necesario para decirle lo que siente.

—¿Y por qué no le pido salir yo por ti? —cuestiona SungChan.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, en un tono de voz una octava más alta de lo que es normal en él. El brillo que aparece en la mirada de su amigo le hiela la sangre y hace que tenga un escalofrío—. No. Ni de coña.

Pero antes de que pueda seguir protestándole más, SungChan se levanta y se dirige a la mesa en la que está sentado JaeMin. Con absoluto terror, Shotaro sale corriendo detrás de su amigo, bordeando la mesa en la que ellos estaban sentado lo más rápido que puede y llegando hasta SungChan, justo antes de que pueda hacer nada por llamar la atención de JaeMin. Lo detiene cogiéndole de la manga del uniforme y susurrándole entre dientes que no diga nada, que no se atreva a decir nada, pero su amigo ha tomado la decisión de dejarlo en vergüenza delante de todo el instituto y, sobre todo, de su _crush_ , y nada que él diga, va a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Antes de que pueda detenerlo por una segunda vez, SungChan alarga su brazo y le da unos toquecitos en el hombro a JaeMin, provocando que éste se gire hacia ellos y les dedique a ambos una mirada llena de estrellas y una sonrisa encantadora que provoca que el corazón de Shotaro se salte un latido durante un segundo, para después saltar como loco dentro de su pecho.

—¿Sí? —les pregunta.

—Hola —dice SungChan y Shotaro se agarra mucho más fuerte a la manga de la camisa de su uniforme—. Le gustas a mi amigo.

Y, tras aquello, el mundo de Shotaro comienza a dar vueltas. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, no sabe dónde meterse. Nota cómo su cara se calienta, nota cómo sus orejas se vuelven completamente rojas. Solo quiere desaparecer, así que se acaba escondiendo detrás de la espalda de SungChan, aprovechando que el menor es mucho más alto que él. Su mundo se detiene y siente que no solo la mesa en la que están sentados JaeMin y sus amigos se quedan en silencio y lo miran, sino que toda la cafetería lo hace. Quiere morirse allí mismo de vergüenza, pero no se va a morir sin antes llevarse con él a SungChan por haberle hecho aquello.

—¡Oh! —escucha decir a JaeMin, que parece sorprendido—. Tu amigo es el chico japonés adorable de la 3-2, ¿no? —le pregunta a SungChan. El corazón de Shotaro se vuelve a saltar un latido porque JaeMin, su _crush_ , lo conoce.

—El mismo —responde SungChan a su pregunta.

—Entonces… —murmura JaeMin—. Si le dices que me lo diga él mismo, igual le doy una oportunidad.

SungChan no le tiene que decir nada porque lo ha escuchado todo a la perfección y, con genuina y completa sorpresa pintada en su colorado rostro, sale de detrás de la espalda de SungChan para mirar a JaeMin, quien le guiña un ojo y hace que Shotaro tenga que agarrarse mucho más fuerte a la manga de la camisa de su amigo para no caerse redondo al suelo. Durante unos segundos abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno y, cuando al fin se arma del valor suficiente para decirlo, lo dice.

—Me gustas.

—A mí me pareces monísimo —responde JaeMin, con una de aquellas sonrisas que iluminan el mundo, una sonrisa que solo está siendo dirigida a él—. Así que te espero en las taquillas cuando acaben las clases.

JaeMin le regala otro guiño y Shotaro siente que le da un ataque al corazón. Asiente a sus palabras. No sabe ni cómo porque su cerebro parece que ha dejado de funcionar y de coordinar su cuerpo y SungChan al final se lo tiene que llevar allí a rastras mientras su cabeza rememora una y otra vez lo que acaba de suceder sin creérselo todavía porque es lo más surrealista que le ha pasado en la vida. Quizás le tiene que dar las gracias a su amigo por la locura, pero en aquellos momentos no coordina lo suficiente como para hacer algo que no sea sonreír como un bobo mientras piensa en JaeMin.


End file.
